Digimon: Return of the Virus King
by AVP5
Summary: First digimon story so I hope it goes well and sorry if the summary isn't good. Three years after the fall of MaloMyotismon an ancient evil has return and plans to destroy both the digital and human world. Can the digidestined kids along with their digital monster friends and new allies stop this new evil? Or will all they know and love fall into darkness? Kari/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my first ever Digimon story. For the first time I am writing a story in this universe. This has been a challenge for me to write since I have never written something like this before. Star Wars, Aliens vs. Predator, Teen Titans, Pokemon, and Gargoyles yes, but this is a little different. So I hope it goes well and I hope everyone likes it. Also sorry if the summary isn't good. **

**Now I want to thank General Herbison for helping out. As always I thank you my friend for helping me and for helping me with the villains as well. You are a good friend and an amazing writer as well. Now time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Digimon just my own OC. So let's begin everyone and enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

_Japan 2020 (Normal pov)_

It was night time and outside the city of Kyoto, Japan lies a forest near a lake where near the lake is a large house two stories house. The house was near a large open grassy field, a long road that led to a gate that led to a road, and that road led to a town that was a few minutes away by driving, but half an hour by walking.

In one part of the house lies a room where the lights were still on. In the room there's a man who appeared to be around in his 30's. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing black pajama pants, a white colored shirt with no sleeves, and slippers on his feet.

He was in what looked like to be a study room where there's a cabinet filled with books and videos, a sofa nearby, a coffee table, a desk, and a laptop where the man was working. He was busy typing as he worked on finishing a story he was working on. As he continued working he heard some noises outside his door.

The man turned around and saw two five year old girls running down the hallway giggling and laughing. Both girls are twin sisters. Both have black short hair, blue eyes, white skin, and both are wearing the same pajamas. Pink colored with flowers on the front part of the pajama.

The man in the study room was their father who looked at the time on his watch. It was late and he knew he needed to put the girls to bed. He saved his work and turned off his laptop as he headed out the room. As the girls ran around their father called out to them.

"Girls come to bed its late."

The girls groaned as they went to their room where their mother waited for them, "But daddy we're not tired."

Sorry girls it's bed time and you two need to get some sleep," the girls didn't go to their room as they didn't want to go to sleep, "Do you want me to call in mommy?"

The girls quickly ran to their bedroom not wanting their mommy to get involved. The father laughed a little to himself knowing the girls love their mother, but knew better than to make her mad, especially how she is now.

The father came into the room to put the girls to bed. As he entered the room he smiled seeing the girls put away their toys. He also saw on the bed was a small white fur with purple stripes on the tail and on the tip of the ears. The cat was on the bed sleeping as the girls finished putting their toys away.

The father picked his daughters up and placed them in bed, "Ready to go to sleep?"

Both girls shook their heads and spoke at the same time, "Daddy can we heard a bed time story?"

The father laughed a little knowing his daughters weren't going to fall asleep anytime soon so telling them a story would be good, "All right, what story do you want to hear?"

The girls huddled up as they discussed what they wanted to hear. Once they finished they spoke at the same time, "We want to hear the story on how you and mommy met."

The father sighed and scratched his head, "Again? Girls I have told you that story almost a hundred times. Don't you want to hear another story?"

The girls shook their heads not wanting to hear any other story and spoke at the same time, "We love hearing that story and how you met mommy. And we also like how mommy saved you too. Please daddy, please?"

The father smiled as he saw his daughters giving him the puppy eye look. He couldn't resist the look, "All right I'll tell you, but then after this you two will go to bed okay?"

The girls nodded and raised their right hand, then placed their left hand on their chest, "We promise daddy."

The father grabbed the chair and sat down as the girls got under the covers to hear their father's story, "I'll start first at the beginning. Long ago before your mommy and I got together you mom was living in the city with your uncle and grandparents. Then your mommy and her friends were chosen to help protect another world where they joined forces with strange creatures that helped protect them from bad monsters like the evil vampire man."

The girls huddled together as they remembered the scary stories of their mom and her friends battling the evil vampire man that their daddy has named since it was better than the real name of this guy.

"So your mommy and her friends worked with their new friends. Together they defeated the evil vampire man and all the bad monsters saving their new friend's world and our world," The girls smiled as they loved hearing how their mommy defeated the bad monsters, "After they defeated the bad monsters things went back to normal around their home. But that didn't last very long as they thought it would."

The girls spoke at the same time again, "That's when the evil monsters came back right?"

Their father smiled and nodded, "Yes, it was a day your mother and I will never forget. It's been 15 years, but I still remember it as if it was yesterday."

The girls were on the edge of their bed as they always loved this part. The girls paid attention as their father recount the day he met their mother and how their meeting was only the beginning of the adventure they would embark.

**Short I know, but I want to see if anyone is interested in this, and if anyone wants this to continue. I hope everyone does like this and if you want to read more I'll upload the next chapter when I get at least 3 reviews. So we hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully if we get a lot of reviews we will continue**

**Thank you to General Herbison for the help I appreciate it my friend as always. If many of you don't know who General Herbison is then check out his profile and stories anytime you want. Now then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, be safe, and goodbye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and thank you to those who left me reviews on the first chapter. As promised here is the new chapter and I hope many enjoy it. It's short, but I promise to make the next ones longer. So I hope everyone will enjoy the one I have now and will want to read more. I want to thank again General Herbison for the help I appreciate it my friend as always.**

**Now time to begin, but first I need to do the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Digimon just my OC. So now that we got that out of the way let us begin with the second chapter of this story, enjoy everyone.**

**The Arrival**

_Japan 2005 (Unknown pov)_

It was a normal quiet morning as I woke up getting ready to go to school. I finished putting on my clothes and finished putting my hair clip. A lot has changed within the last two years. I have grown a bit taller and my hair I kept it the same short since I didn't like having it long.

I changed my outfit wearing yellow pants under my pink long sleeved dress with the dress going over my waist, but stopped above my knees. I wore my pink shoes, brown belt, and placed my camera in my backpack. I decided to keep it out of sight since some people might try to steal it from me.

I went to the mirror to fix my hair a little. As I did I looked behind at the bunk bed my brother and I used to share. Now my brother was leaving for college when the semester is over. It wouldn't be long as the semester was almost done and my brother was going to graduate soon. I sighed in sadness knowing things were changing a lot so fast.

I knew we would see each other again, but still I wished things didn't move so fast. Still nothing I can do about that. I looked at the calendar nearby and realized it has been ten years since it began for all of us. How the events at our old home Highton View Terrace set in motion events that changed our lives forever.

As I finished getting ready the door opened a little and I saw who it was. It was my friend and digimon partner Gatomon, "Good morning Kari, you ready for school?"

I nodded as I picked my backpack up, "Yep, ready to go then?" Gatomon nodded as he jumped up on my shoulder and got into the backpack so she could come with me.

It has been six years since I met Gatomon. Six years since I became a Digidestined along with my older brother Tai along with my friends Matt, his brother TK, Izzy, Sora, Joe, and Mimi. Together we became the Digidestined kids that helped save our world and the Digital world long ago. But we didn't do it alone, we did it with our digital friends, Gatomon who is my partner, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Palmon.

Some years later we made new friends who became the new Digidestined kids who helped protect both worlds, along with other kids from all over the world. A lot has happened since we first came in contact with Digmon ten years ago and I had a feeling things were just getting started.

I got out of the room and saw no one was around. My dad left for work, my brother left early to look for an apartment, and my mom went to buy some food. She did leave me some food to eat, but it didn't look very good. I know she wants us to eat healthy food, but sometimes her food was too healthy for us to eat.

"Mom really needs to lay off the healthy stuff and make some normal food," Gatomon nodded in agreement.

I grabbed some money from my room and headed off to buy something along the way to school. I grabbed my keys and left my home as I headed off to school. I made it down the apartment complex and got to my bike as Gatomon got on the basket.

"So Kari what are you going to do when Tai moves out?" I smiled as Gatomon knew I had plans when my brother leaves.

"Well I have some ideas, but for now I'm just going to enjoy how things are before they change," Gatomon nodded as I began peddling towards school.

I figured today was going to be a normal day. Get to school, listen to the teacher give us the same boring lecture, talk to my friends, hang out with them all day, and visit the digital world for some fun. Little did I know today was a day I would never forget and would be a day that changes everything.

_Shipping docks (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile, a large ship carrying supplies from the United States arrived as the crew members began getting all the cargo off the ship. Many of the cargo are large wooden crates that contained different kind of items from the United States. Some are video games, cars, videos, music, etc. All worth a lot of money and a lot of people are willing to pay much for these items for the right price.

A forklift driver gently sets down one of the many crates from the ship and went back to unload more. The crate began to move a little, but none of the workers noticed this. The crate moved again, this time though noises could be heard from the crate.

"Ouch! Chris, watch it you stepped on my foot," it was a girl's voice that could be heard from the crate.

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't see you there. Hey Rena, where are you?" the other voice was that of a boy.

"Right behind you, hey Lopmon mind getting us out?" The third voice was female voice that sounded older than the two kids.

"Of course," the fourth voice was a female voice as well, but sounded younger than the third voice, "Tiny Twister!"

The crated moved around a little as part of the crate was cut in half releasing whatever was inside. Out of the crate came a young man around 16 years of age covered in Styrofoam peanuts that were used to protect the package. The young man teenager had short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, short sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, black belt, black shoes, chain around the belt, and black jacket.

Another person came out of the crate and it was a young girl around 17 years of age. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, black vest, black t-shirt, black belt, blue baggy jeans, white converse shoes, and black hat.

The Rachel got up and cracked her back a little, "Next time we travel I'm taking first class."

The Chris got up and began doing some stretching, "Hey at least we made it and be glad we didn't go flying like last time."

"Whatever, hey guys you okay?" Out of the crate came a humanoid female yellow fur fox who was standing on her feet and the other was a brown skin bunny like creature with three horns on top of the head.

"We're fine, though next time Lopmon be careful where you spin. You almost cut my tail off," the female fox known as Renamon said to the female bunny Lopmon.

"Sorry, it was dark I couldn't see a thing," Lopmon got up on Rachel and moved on her head.

"Its fine Lopmon, at least you didn't ruff up Rena's fur like last time," Chris began snickering remembering how puffy Renamon was. Rachel punched Chris in the back of the head leaving a bruise.

"Thank you Rachel," Renamon thanked her friend for what Chris said.

"No problem, now let's move out before someone sees us," Rachel said till someone spotted them.

"Hey you kids stop!"

"Time to go," Chris grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her as they began running with Renamon running behind them.

**Not bad right? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. My friend and I worked hard on getting all the info on the digimon, the human characters in the story, and working on the plot. So we hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully if we get a lot of reviews we will continue.**

**Thank you to General Herbison for the help I appreciate it my friend as always. If many of you don't know who General Herbison is then check out his profile and stories anytime you want. Now then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, be safe, and goodbye everyone, also Happy Mother's Day everyone. **


	3. Chapter 4

**Jason- I am back and I'm glad I managed to get this third chapter ready. It took me a while to work on it.**

**Lopmon- Well I'm glad you managed to upload it.**

**Renamon- So what is your plans for this chapter?**

**Jason- Be patient, also if anyone notices this I have a rabbit Digimon and a fox Digimon together with their human partners.**

**Lopmon- So?**

**Jason- Foxes in the human world eat Rabbits.**

**Lopmon yelps and runs away,**

**Renamon- I don't eat rabbits…though that does sound interesting.**

**Jason- Do the disclaimer foxy Rena.**

**Renamon- Don't ever call me that and Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Digimon just his OC.**

**Jason- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**The Meeting**

_Downtown (Normal pov)_

"Well my friend Chris we made it, Japan. The rising sun, the home of the famous samurai, and the birthplace of Godzilla," Rachel breathed in and out. "You smell that? It's the smell of a new life."

"Actually it smells like rotten fish," Chris and Rachel had run through a fish market as they escaped the docks. A truck accidentally dumped some fish on the kids as they ran. "And the running didn't help much."

"Okay, maybe the first few minutes of our new life here hasn't gone as well as we had hoped. But I guarantee you things are going to be looking up," just then it began to rain on the two teenagers as Chris glared at his friend. "Don't say a word."

Lopmon uses her ears to shield her friend from the rain, while Chris uses his jacket to cover his head. The kids run under a tree as Lopmon shakes her head to get rid of some of the water. Renamon appears in the tree completely dry as she saw the storm clouds before the others.

"Damn, it never rained this hard back in San Francisco," Chris said as he sits down.

Rachel nods in agreement as she sits down next to Chris with Lopmon on her lap. "I know, but hey look all we need to do is find where my grandma lives and things will get better."

Chris sighs and looks up. "Do you think your grandma will be okay with us staying with her? The last relative we tried to stay over didn't exactly like me that much."

Rachel knew what Chris meant and places her hand on his shoulder. "It will be different this time. My grandma loves children and wouldn't mind us staying with her. Plus the good thing is she won't make stupid comments about you and me being a couple."

Chris nods his head smiling a little. "Yeah, that was weird." Chris sighs in sadness as he looks up into the dark sky. "I just hope this time I will be able to find that special someone I'm looking for."

Rachel turns to Chris as he looked into the dark sky with a sad look on his face. Rachel playfully punches her friend in the arm, "Hey, you'll find that special someone. Just like I know my dream is to be with a handsome man who will love me despite my flaws."

"You mean being a scammer, whines all the time when you lose, and wanting to cuddle?" Rachel smiles at her friend and then she punches Chris in the arm hard knocking him to the ground. "I deserved that."

"Yes you did," Rachel then came up with an idea. "I'll be back you two. Don't move I won't take long."

Rachel got up and ran towards one of the nearby stores. Chris and Lopmon looked on wondering what Rachel was up to. Renamon didn't seem to care as she lies down on the tree with her arms crossed. Rachel soon came back with an umbrella and a rain coat as she skipped towards her friends humming.

"Ready to go now," Chris and Lopmon narrowed their eyes at her.

"How did you get the umbrella and coat?" asked Lopmon guessing how her friend got the umbrella.

"Hmmmm I don't remember. I may have told the owner that my little brother and I are orphans and maybe cried a little when I asked for an umbrella and rain coat," Rachel took out a raincoat and handed it to Chris.

Chris sighs not liking this. "It doesn't feel right doing that Rachel."

"Oh relax Chris. We'll pay them back, eventually. Now let's go," Lopmon climbs on Rachel's head as they headed off with the umbrella. Chris sighs in annoyance and follows them with Renamon close by.

_Meanwhile (Kari's pov)_

I love riding my bike. It's always a lot of fun and it's better than riding around in a vehicle, especially one in the city. There is always traffic, people get into accidents, and it takes forever to get where you need to go, which is why so many wake up early to get to places they need to get to.

With my bike I don't run into such problems. My bike doesn't pollute, I don't run into traffic, and even though it's not as fast as a car I can still get to where I need to get without getting stuck somewhere. Unless of course you run into problems that involve the weather such as, rain. Yes rain, one of the many worst things to encounter on a bike, especially if you're not prepared for it.

As I headed towards the school I stopped by a convenient store to buy myself some breakfast until it began to rain. I decided to wait to see if the rain would stop, but it didn't. I knew this rain was going to keep me from getting to school. I could try riding to school, but then I would end up getting wet, and risk getting sick.

I couldn't do that and I heard many people get into accidents when it rains, especially those who ride their bikes in the rain, and in the city. I decided to wait it out and hope the rain will stop. "Kari? Is that you?"

I turn around and see it's my friend Yolei, "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to go to class?"

Yolei is one of the new Digidestined kids who helped us defeat MaloMyotismon years ago. Her parents own a convenient store where we get many of our food supplies for when we go on trips in the digital world. We're both the same age, but Yolei is taller than me, and she is the youngest of her three older siblings.

She also has a digimon named Hawkmon and has a crush on Ken who is another Digidestined kid. He was once our enemy when he was known as the Digimon Emperor. Now he's on our side and many of the digimon have forgiven him for all the bad things he did. I had a feeling he has a crush on Yolei, but both of them didn't want to tell the other out of fear the other might not like them. This is something I hope to help them get over so they can finally tell one another they like each other.

"Yeah, I was going to go to class, but then my parents asked me to keep an eye on the store while they go check on my siblings who got into an accident," said Yolei explaining why she is here. "It's nothing serious, but my parents went to go check on them anyways."

"So they left you in charge of the store? Wow, that's pretty cool." I said surprised that Yolei's parents left her in charge of the whole store alone. "Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine since not many people are going to come out in the rain to buy something and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for skipping school," said Yolei not wanting her friend to get punished for not going to school.

"Well from the looks of things Yolei I won't be going anyways," I said pointing to outside. "Besides, I don't mind helping out. I'll call my mom and let her know I'm staying to help you out."

"Really? That's cool," said Yolei surprise that my mom will let me skip school today.

I nod my head knowing my mom trusts me more than my brother when it comes to school. I always behave, never skip class, and got good grades. So if I miss class then that's fine I'll make up for the work. My brother doesn't like that my mom favors me more in school than him, but until he does better in school, and stops goofing off then maybe she'll show him the same treatment she does for me.

"All right, I'll get you the uniform, and a name tag," Yolei went to the back to get my uniform as Hawkmon came out from the back with a box filled with soft drinks.

"Hey Hawkmon, working with Yolei I see," said Gatomon who came out of my backpack.

Hawkmon nods his head. "Oh hello Kari and hello Gatomon, yes I'm working since Yolei needs some help with the store. If a costumer comes by then I'll hide out until they leave."

I knew there were still some people in the city who still didn't like Digimon, so if they saw one in the store they might freak out. So it's a good idea that Hawkmon hides out. "Yeah, well you don't have to worry since I'm going to be helping out too," I said as Yolei came back with a green apron and a name tag.

"Here you go, now I'll be manning the cashier and you help keep everything stocked," I nod my head and went to work. I guess this day turned from a bad, to a good.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Chris waited outside a phone booth for Rachel who is on the phone talking to her grandmother. It's a good thing Rachel still knows her Japanese since Chris couldn't understand the writing or the language even though he had time to understand it on their way over to Japan. Renamon is hiding in the alley, while Lopmon is on Rachel's head.

While they wait Chris looks over to see a mother and father walking down the street with their umbrella covering their heads while walking with their son. Chris sighs in sadness while seeing this and even though he's happy for the kid he sometimes wonder what it feels like to have parents who love him.

Renamon saw the sad look on Chris's face and came out of the alley. She approaches him and wraps her arms around him giving him a hug. "Are you okay?"

Chris nods and moves his head against Renamon's arms, "Thanks Rena."

Renamon smiles glad she is here for her friend. Rachel finishes on the phone booth and walks over with a smile on her face towards her friends. "You know if you don't find a human girlfriend Chris you can always have a digimon girlfriend."

Chris blushes as Renamon releases him from the hug, "Rachel quit it."

Rachel giggled as she loves getting a reaction like that from Chris, "Sorry sorry, anyways I talked to Grandma and she said she'll be here in half an hour."

"Half an hour? Damn, what are we going to do then?" Chris asked wondering what they were going to do for that long.

"Hey let's go to that convenient store," Lopmon pointed to a nearby convenient store.

"I am hungry, how much money do we have?" Chris asked as Rachel took out some money from her pockets.

"Those nice people earlier gave me some money for food and to make a phone call. American cash won't be of any use here," Rachel explained as she puts the money back in her pocket.

"Let's go then," Chris and Rachel headed off to the convenient store with Renamon following them, but kept hidden.

_(Kari's pov)_

"Thank you, come again soon," said Yolei to a male customer who left the store with a bag filled with snacks.

I am busy helping put up the snacks and soft drinks, while Gatomon and Hawkmon help bring in the boxes. I looked outside to see it was still raining. It is and it looks like it's raining harder than before if that was actually possible. I guess that's bad news for Davis and his team since Davis told us they were going to be competing today against Ken's soccer team.

"Hey Kari, do you mind working the register? I need to go to the back to find the paperwork for an order my dad worked on," I nod my head agreeing as Yolei went to the back. I went behind the counter and remember how to work the cash register.

This wasn't so hard to work on. Yolei taught me how to work the register when I worked here for the summer. Plus it didn't look like there would be many customers coming. I knew it was still morning and many are either off to work or some don't want to come out in the rain. So I didn't have to worry about a bunch of people running into the store to buy a lot of stuff.

While I wait for Yolei to come back I see two people running towards the store. I kept my focus and paid attention in case they were customers who needed anything. As soon as the door opened Gatomon and Hawkmon hid in the back. I got a good view on who came into the store. One is a girl around a few years older than me and the other is a boy, but I couldn't see his face.

"Damn I hate the rain," said the girl as she puts her umbrella away.

"You said it," behind her was a boy around my age.

When I saw him I was a little stunned. I don't know why but he looks very cute. There is something about him that is making my heart beat fast. I continued staring at the boy and I see him staring at me too. This is bad. Should I say something? What should I do? All these thoughts were passing through my mind as I didn't know what to say.

"Hey yo you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the girl is snapping her fingers in front of me. "You all right there girl?"

I nod my head softly and tried to speak in a calm tone. "Um y-yes of course I am sorry. M-may I help you?" Acting nervously in front of the cute boy, not exactly what I wanted to do.

"Oh yeah we're just looking around. Is it okay if we hang out here till our ride gets here?" I nod again not seeing any problem with them staying. I wasn't going to let them out back in the rain.

"Not at all, go ahead," the girl nods her head and she grabs the boy, pulling him away. I sigh in sadness seeing the girl with the boy and I figure they must be together.

"Kari, you okay?" I looked down to see Gatomon is there with Hawkmon.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gatomon don't worry," I was a little fine, but when I look back at the boy I can't help but think who he is and why I feel this way towards him?

_A minute early (Chris's pov)_

Rachel and I ran through the rain as we made it to the store. Lopmon hid in Rachel's backpack, while Renamon told us she would find another way into the store. Being tall doesn't have much of its advantages if you're trying to hide, but if you're like Renamon then you have nothing to worry about.

As we got inside Rachel sighed in relief as we got out of the rain. Rachel puts her umbrella away and complained as always, "Damn I hate the rain."

I nod in agreement, "You said it."

When I turned around I was stunned. Behind the counter was a girl around my age. She has brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and she looked beautiful. I couldn't believe at what I was seeing. The girl I had dreamed of for almost a year now is right there in front of me. I couldn't believe it.

She was more beautiful in person than in my dream. Still now that I found her what am I going to do now? Should I say something? What should I do? All these thoughts were passing through my mind as I didn't know what to say.

"Hey yo you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Rachel was snapping her fingers in front of the girl.

The girl nodded and acted nervously, "Um ye-yes of course. M-may I help you?"

"Oh yeah we're just looking around. Is it okay if we hang out here till our ride gets here?" The girl nodded allowing us to stay.

"Not at all, go ahead," Rachel nods then grabs my arm as she pulled me away from the girl, "You okay?" I nodded softly as I turn to the girl who looks like she was talking to someone. Rachel notices something and smiled, "Awwww I see you, like her don't you?"

"Wh-what? No I don't," I stuttered a little as I tried to act like I didn't like this girl.

"Yes you do, someone's in love," I felt my face turn a little red by Rachel's taunts.

Lopmon appeared from the backpack and noticed this, "What's going on?"

Rachel snickers and tells Lopmon, "Chris is in love with the girl behind the counter."

Lopmon looks over carefully and saw the girl, "Look at that congratulations Chris."

"Stop it you two. I don't like her, I mean she is cute, but I don't like her like that," Rachel and Lopmon rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, personally I think it's great. Just make sure she isn't dating someone like last time," I nodded in agreement knowing last time I asked a girl out, her boyfriend tried to kill me. That was until he met Renamon, then he ran for the hills.

Speaking of Renamon I needed to find a way to let her in, but before I could do that we heard a loud scream from the back that sounded like a girl. Rachel and I along with the girl at the counter ran to the back to see what was going on. As we got to the back we saw another girl around my age, except she was wearing glasses.

"Yolei, what's wrong? What happened?" The girl I met earlier asked her friend Yolei who pointed near some boxes.

"Kari there's something in here. I went to check on the paperwork when I saw something in behind the boxes. It was big and I saw its eyes glowing," Yolei explained as she got freaked out a bit by what she saw.

So that's her name, Kari. I like it. It's a pretty name. But I refocused on the situation since I didn't want them to find Renamon and freak out. Well I don't want Kari to freak out and call the police. Last time that happen we almost made the news.

"Don't worry we'll check it out," Rachel said volunteering us to check things out.

"Oh no don't worry we'll check it out," Kari said not wanting the customers to get involved.

"It's okay we'll be fine," I headed behind the box, but as I did I felt someone walking up behind me. I turned around and saw it was Kari, "Kari, what are you doing?"

"Like I said I don't want you guys to get hurt," bravery, I like it. But I also didn't want her to freak out. I just hope Rena isn't going to let herself get caught.

As we checked behind the boxes we saw nothing was there. As I sighed I heard Kari sighing too. That left us both a little confused, but we just laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but still neither one of us mind.

"So you guys found nothing?" Rachel asked as I nodded.

"I could have sworn I saw something," Yolei said as she was confused by what happened.

"Don't worry it was probably nothing," I said glad the girls didn't see Renamon.

"Yep, so let's get back to the store and," we then heard a loud crash coming from the store. We ran back inside and saw something I didn't expect to see.

Renamon was fighting with a small white fur cat and a big red bird. But they weren't just a cat and a bird, they are a talking cat and bird as they were fighting Renamon as they fought around the store causing a lot of damage.

"Lighting Paw," the cat tried to punch Renamon, but she dodged the attack and kicked the cat sending her to the bird.

As I spoke out I heard Kari speak out too, "Renamon/Gatomon stop!"

We stared at each other shocked. I was shocked that Kari knew who one of the creatures are and she looked shock that I knew who Renamon is. Our shouts stopped the fighting, but did leave everyone confused.

"Wait is that digimon, Renamon yours?" Kari asked as I nodded.

"Is that cat digimon, Gatomon yours?" Kari nodded as I asked.

Yolei was next to speak out, "Wait, so if that digimon is yours then that means you're a Digidestined."

Rachel and I looked confused by what Yolei said, "What's a Digidestined?"

**That's it and it looks like love in first sight huh? Not bad I hope and I wonder if their love will grow if they spend a little more time together. And how will two certain boys named TK and Davis handle Kari liking someone who isn't them? Well find out next time to see what happens next.**

**Thanks again to those who left reviews and thank you again my friend for his help on my story. Now then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, be safe, and goodbye everyone.**


	4. Chapter 5

**We are back and I want to thank my friend who wants to remain anonymous for his help on my chapter. I'm glad the last one turned out well and I hope many will like what will happen in this chapter. Now then since I'm sure no one is reading this part of the chapter I'll just skip to the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Digimon just my own OC. So let's begin everyone and enjoy the story.**

**New Friends**

_Digital World (Normal pov)_

It was night time in the digital world as everything seemed to be quiet with nothing going on. However, in one part of the digital world there was a cave. It was dark and there didn't appeared to be anyone inside or so many thought there wasn't.

"Ow! Damn it stupid rock, Pummel Whack!" A loud crushing sound was heard as it echoed all over the cave.

"Ogremon enough, it was just a rock," Another voice was heard that was different from the first one as he spoke to the virus digimon, Ogremon.

"Oh shut up Leomon not my fault that stupid rock was in my way. Anyways you better be nice to me or I'll fight you," Ogremon said to the data digimon Leomon who was his rival when they fought long ago.

"We don't have time to argue or fight Ogremon. We need to find the others before we…Ogremon put the bone down," Leomon could tell Ogremon had his bone club out.

"What? Just have it out just in case we run into trouble," Leomon sighed as he began to count to three, "Pummel Whack!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Both attacks echoed all over the cave as the force of the attacks also caused the cave to shake a little.

"That's enough you two!" A torch was lid as the data digimon Centarumon appeared seeing Leomon was on top of Ogremon's back holding him down and twisting his arm back, "Now is not the time to be fighting among ourselves. You know why we asked you two to come."

Leomon nodded as he got off Ogremon and helped him up, much to Ogremon's argument, "Bah I don't know why you asked me here. I'm not a goody good guy like you guys. In case you forgot I'm a virus digimon."

"Yes we know, yet we still asked you here didn't we?" Leomon said as Ogremon groaned a little knowing he was right, "Centarumon is everyone here?"

Centarumon nodded, "Yes, Gennai and Andromon arrived before I did with Piximon."

"Wait, that's it? No one else is coming?" Leomon asked confused that so little came.

Centarumon sighed, "Many were too scared to come. Some have begun leaving their homes to find a safe location."

Leomon shook his head in disappointment as he followed Centarumon, "Those fools, nowhere will be safe if _he_ is brought back. What of Azulongmon?"

"He is with the others discussing on what they need to do if _he_ is brought back," Centarumon soon led Leomon and Ogremon into a large room with inscriptions on the walls and a tablet in the middle of the room.

They looked around and saw a figure entering the room wearing a cloak that covered his body. The figure removed his hood revealing himself to be Gennai, "Hello Leomon, I'm glad you made it."

Leomon nodded and greeted Gennai, "Hello Gennai it has been a long time. I see you're looking well."

Gennai nods as Piximon and Andromon entered the room as well, "Good we're all here. At least those who said they would come."

"I still can't believe no one else is coming. Don't they know how important this is?" Leomon said a little mad that no one was coming.

"You have to understand their fear Leomon. Last time a great threat occurred many digimon were killed and many came back," Piximon said knowing how many digimon felt since he was one of the many digimon who was killed.

"I still don't get why you asked me here. I'm not like you guys," Ogremon said unsure why they called for him.

"We need all the help we can get and besides Ogremon you helped us out before," Gennai pointed out remembering how he assisted the Digidestined and their allies long ago.

"He's right," Leomon agreed with Gennai, "We need everyone for this and you are someone who can help us."

Ogremon didn't want to get involved, but if this was anything like with the dark masters he didn't have much of a choice, "All right, so what's the plan then?"

_Real World (Kari's pov)_

"Soooo let me get this straight. The Digidestined are a bunch of kids who have digimon partners and help protect the world from evil digimon," asked Rachel who is repeating what we had just told her and her friend Chris. "And you two are Digidestined kids?"

"That's right and you two are like us," said Yolei is happy that there are more Digidestined to join us.

"Wow, I never knew there were other kids who had digimon like Rachel and me," said Chris during his time alone has never met other kids with other digimon so he assumed they were the only ones with digimon.

"Really? You guys never met other kids with digimon?" I ask wondering how Chris and his friend never met other Digidestined kids. "What about when the digimon showed up all over the world and were causing problems. What about when Diaboromon attacked the internet or when the digital world appeared in the sky years ago?"

"Oh that well we did encounter some bad digimon, but never other Digidestined kids," said Chris recalling his encounter with the digimon who came into the real world long ago. "As for this Diaboromon guy and the digital world appearing in the sky thing nope never heard or saw this happen."

I turn to Yolei confuse that Chris didn't see the events that helped many kids around the world become Digidestined. If that is true then how did he become a Digidestined? Is it possible that maybe he became a Digidestined without going through these events or is there something else behind this?

"I remember the sky and internet going crazy thing. Then a week later I met my Lopmon," said Rachel who turns towards Lopmon who is talking to the other digimon. "I met Chris months later and the two of us have been together as best friends."

"Yeah, of course Rachel always got us in trouble and has a temper," Rachel smiles at Chris then punches him in the arm. "Damn, that hurt Rachel."

"You shouldn't speak bad about a girl, Chris," said Rachel in a calm tone. "Because it will end with you paying the price and we both know what that means."

Chris slowly nods his head scared of Rachel. I decided to try helping him and talk about something else. "So um what brings you two here?"

"Oh we're waiting for my grandmother to arrive and we needed a place to stay until the rains stops," said Rachel pointing to outside where it's still raining. "Does it always rain this hard here?"

Yolei shakes her head. "Not really, the weather man said it was going to be sunny."

Chris sighs in annoyance. "The weather man, they're never right."

I nod my head in agreement. "That's true. Well you guys are more than welcome to stay here. We don't mind right Yolei?"

Yolei nods her head agreeing with me. "Sure, hey maybe when it stops raining and my parents come back we can go meet the rest of the gang to introduce them to our two new friends."

"Sure, but um first we kind of need a shower," said Chris scratching his head in embarrassment when Yolei and I began smelling some sort of foul smell. "Yeah, Rachel's dumb direction got us getting rotten fish dumped on us."

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault!" shouted Rachel not wanting to remember what happened earlier.

"Well, if you two want you can use our shower. We live above the store," said Yolei which causes Rachel to push her friend to the floor and run upstairs.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Chris who runs after his friend.

Yolei and I giggled when we saw our new friends take off. "I think they'll get along quite well with the others."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, those two remind me of Tai and me when we were little."

I see Yolei staring at me and has a small smile forming on her face. "I also noticed you never took your eyes off Chris, it seems like someone has a crush on our new friend."

I turn away from Yolei when I felt my cheeks burning. "Yeah right, I just met him."

I can hear Yolei giggling and giving me a hug. "It's okay if you like him. He is cute and I'm sure won't argue over wanting you to be his girlfriend like two certain boys we know."

I sigh knowing who Yolei is talking about. T.K. last year asked me out on a date and I agreed, but I didn't feel anything for him like he did for me. So we ended it with that one date. Davis then tried to ask me out, but I turned him down gently since I didn't have any feelings for Davis, and saw him as a friend like with T.K. who I saw a friend.

Since then both boys would argue when Davis says I'm his girl and T.K. would argue with him saying she's not his girl. This would go back and forth so I just ignore it. I tried to find a boy to date in my school, but I couldn't find any boy that I liked, and I wanted to go out with. When I saw Chris though I did feel something, but before I try anything I wouldn't mind getting to know him, especially since I want to find out if Rachel is his girlfriend or just his friend.

"Listen Yolei I'm going to go keep an eye on those two," I said wanting to use this time to get to know those two a little better. "Do you mind taking over?"

Yolei nods her head. "Of course I don't mind." Yolei turns to the four digimon and talks to them. "Hey, Renamon and Lopmon, do you two mind giving me a hand with the store?"

"If that's what Chris wants then sure," said Renamon agreeing to help out.

"I don't mind as long as I get one of these snacks," said Lopmon who is hungry for some food.

"Deal," said Yolei as the digimon get to work on helping with the store, while I walk upstairs to talk to Chris, and Rachel.

_Digital world (Normal pov)_

"I still don't like this," said Piximon who doesn't agree with Gennai asking the children for help again. "They have been through so much and have saved the world so many times for us. Perhaps it's time for us to do the saving instead of putting the children through more suffering again."

Andromon nodded in agreement, "I agree, still they have done so much for us I believe we should work on solving this problem on our own."

"I don't like anyone, but I still don't want to see those kids get hurt," said Ogremon who tries to act like he doesn't like the kids, but in truth he does. They were the first ones to befriend him and helped him when he got hurt. Even after all he did to the kids they still wanted to be his friends.

Leomon agreed with everyone knowing that the kids have been through so much over these last six years. Putting them back in this war is something he doesn't want them to go through. "Is there a way for us to go through with this fight without them?"

Gennai sighed knowing he did want to avoid the kids being involved, but knew this fight wouldn't last long in the digital world, "I care for them too, but we all know this fight will not stay here in our world. It will spread to the human world and will create as much chaos there as it does here. I say we could try stopping our enemies, but just in case I want the Digidestined kids ready if we fail."

Leomon stepped forward, "I will tell them then. It has been a long time since I have seen them and it would sound better if the news came from me about what is coming."

Centarumon nods his head agreeing with Leomon. "Very well, go then Leomon and warn them of the upcoming battle."

"Very well," said Leomon as he leaves the cave while the others continue talking.

"Do you think with the kids helping us we can win?" asked Centarumon who is having doubts about their chances. "Don't get me wrong the children have proven in the past they can define the odds, but this isn't like before."

Gennai nods his head knowing his friend is right. "True, but as long as they have hope and never give up fighting then we just might stand a chance.

_Real World (Kari's pov)_

I made it upstairs where I see Chris waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower. I breathed in and out so I can confront Chris without worrying about stuttering. I also wanted to learn about them both got here and how they met.

"H-hey Chris," damn it, stop stuttering. "I take it Rachel beat you to the shower huh?"

Chris nods his head. "She loves showering. I hope your friend's family can pay their water bill."

I giggle and sat across from Chris. "Can I ask you something?"

Chris nods his head. "S-sure, what is it?"

"Well, how did you become a Digidestined and how did you meet Rachel?" I ask hoping to find out about Chris.

Chris sighs and begins explaining. "I met Renamon when I was 5 years old. I was living in an orphanage at the time-"

"Wait what? You're an orphan?" I ask interrupting Chris when he said he was living in an orphanage.

Chris nods his head and knowing he forgot to explain earlier about him being an orphan. "My parents died when I was one and I didn't have any other families so I was dropped off in an orphanage."

I can see the sad look on Chris's face. I felt bad for bringing this up. I place my hand on Chris's hands and tilt my head. "I'm sorry I didn't know. We don't have to talk about this."

Chris smiles and shakes his head softly. "It's okay, don't worry. I get that a lot though."

"Get what?" I ask wondering what meant.

Chris tilts his head and speaks in a soft tone. "I'm so sorry for you being an orphan. We don't have to talk about you being an orphan, everything will be okay."

I begin to giggle when Chris talked like that. "What was that?"

Chris begins to laugh and explain what he just did. "When I tell people I'm an orphan they always tilt their heads, grab my hand, and talk to me in a sympathetic tone. I don't mind it anymore. The only times I hate it is when Rachel tells me to use it on people to get free stuff."

"Wow, does it work?" I ask curious to know if using that actually works.

Chris shrugs his shoulders. "Eh most of the times but I don't like doing it. Renamon agrees with me about it, but tells me to just go along with it for now."

"How did you meet her?" I ask wanting to know how Chris met Renamon.

Chris begins explaining how he met his friend. "I met Renamon when I was 5 after I snuck into where they kept the computer. It turned on as soon as I came into the room and then."

"An egg appeared?" I ask assuming that's what happened like how it happened to me and my brother years ago.

"No, Renamon appeared," I stare at Chris surprised that Renamon appeared in her rookie form. "She appeared and I passed out. The next morning I woke up and I saw her standing in the corner."

"Were you scared?" I ask wondering if Chris was frighten like my brother was at first by Agumon when he first appeared."

Chris smiles and shakes his head. "No, I was curious. She told me who she is and why she came to our world. She told me I'm her human partner and she is going to protect me."

"Wow," I said surprised that Renamon came to our world to protect Chris without appearing in egg form like Agumon did. "What happened next?"

"Well, when I was 10 Renamon and I left the orphanage because I was getting at the age when parents didn't want kids my age," said Chris explaining why he left. "Many parents want kids that are young and cute. I don't know why many didn't want me in the past. Some kids said it's because I was a loser."

"You didn't have any friends at the orphanage?" I ask feeling bad for Chris for what he has gone through.

Chris shakes his head and has a sad expression on his face. "No one wanted to be my friend. Many thought I was weird because I told them I had a digimon friend and they called me a loser. It's fine though all those kids were jerks anyways and Renamon always stood by my side. So in a way she's my best friend."

"What about Rachel? How did you two meet?" I ask wondering how Chris met Rachel.

"We met when I ran away and we have been good friends for so long," said Chris smiling a little on how he met Rachel. "Of course she was different from the girls I met before."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say our first meeting was very unique and painful," Chris begins explaining to me how he met Rachel in a very unique way.

_New Mexico, 5 years ago (Normal pov)_

11 year old Chris is with his digimon partner Renamon in the city of Roswell. They have been on the road for a year now and haven't found any place they could live. Food was also hard to come by so they would only resort to stealing food, but only enough for a day. Chris didn't like it and always found a way to return the debt by helping the owners of the stores. He couldn't work for them, but helping keep their stores safe from criminals was his way of paying the debt.

Chris and Renamon arrive outside a bakery where they stayed out of sight. They both knew they couldn't let people see who Renamon is because they would freak out. So for now they would have to find a way to get food and hopefully find a place to live without being seen.

While they wait to come up with an idea Renamon can hear Chris's stomach growling. She sighs knowing it's been days since Chris last ate and he needs some food now. "Chris, you need to eat. Let me go into one of the stores and get some food."

Chris shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to steal. You know I don't like that. We'll find another way I promise."

"Chris, my job is to protect you and I can't do that if you die from hunger," said Renamon wanting to help her friend and get him food.

"I know that but please respect my decision and don't steal food," said Chris pleading for his friend to not steal. "We'll find food, but we won't do it by stealing."

Before Renamon can argue with Chris some more they hear a door opening and hear a man yelling. "And stay out of my store you brat!"

They got up and walk by the corner where they see a butcher kicking a girl a few years older than Chris out of his store. The girl growls and yells. "I'll show you brat you stupid old fart! Get your fat ass out here right now!"

The butcher ignores the girl's comments and closes the door. This made the girl even more upset as she walks up to the door and begins banging on it. "Hey open up! You think you can throw me out of this store! Come on out here you stupid old fart!"

"Um are you okay?" The girl turns around and sees a young boy walking up to her. She ignores him and continues pounding on the door. The boy puts his hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her from banging on the door. "Hey you should stop before…"

"Punch to the face!" The girl turns around and punches Chris in the face knocking him out.

_Present (Kari's pov)_

I stare at Chris shock at how she met Rachel. I never heard of two best friends meeting like that before. Still, I wonder how those two became good friends. "Soooo what happened next?"

"Well, I woke up with a bag of ice on my nose," Chris stops and rubs his nose where Rachel punched him before continuing. "Then I saw Rachel sitting across from me next to Renamon who explained to her who we were. She then told us who she was and she apologized for punching me."

"Then you two became friends?" I ask guessing that's what happened next.

"Not exactly," said Chris before explaining what happened. "See, she told me she is an orphan too but has a record. She's been to juvie."

I look at Chris confuse with where he is going with this. "And you still became friends with her?"

Chris smiles and rubs the back of his head. "She can be hard to get along with at first, but she really is good. We watched each other's backs and we became best friends. During our travels we also met Lopmon who became her partner and so Renamon got to have a friend to talk to, even if she doesn't actually spend time talking to Lopmon.."

"She doesn't like talking?" I ask guessing why Renamon doesn't spend time with Lopmon.

Chris nods his head. "A little, she likes talking to me but with everyone else I don't know why."

"Oh well I'm glad we didn't meet like how you two met with someone getting hurt," I said happy we met without any physical harm or a punch to the face. "So, I was wondering later today do you want to meet my other friends?"

"I would like that, thank you Kari," said Chris smiling at me which causes me to blush a little. "You think your friends will like us?"

I nod my head knowing Davis probably won't like Chris, but the others will. "They'll be happy to meet you guys, especially their digimon."

"Sweet," said Chris.

_Digital World (Normal pov)_

As Leomon left the cave he heard someone approaching him, "Hey you big cat wait up."

Leomon looked over and saw it was Ogremon, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you," said Ogremon wanting to go with Leomon to meet with the children.

"I see, you want to see them again don't you?" asked Leomon guessing why Ogremon wants to come with him.

"Wrong, I told you I don't care about those kids or what happens to them," said Ogremon trying to sound tough and not show any concern for the kids. "It's just last time you went to help those kids you ended up getting killed. I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen again, you got it furball?"

Leomon smiles and knows Ogremon is lying. He does care about the children and does miss seeing them. But his pride won't let him admit it in front of everyone because he's afraid it will make him look weak.

"Very well, let's get going then," said Leomon as he leads Ogremon to find the Digidestined kids. "We'll have to keep quiet about us meeting them. If _they_ are here then chances are they have spies all over the digital world just watching us."

Ogremon rolls his eyes at that idea of there being spies in the digital world. "Oh relax, I doubt there's any spies watching us around here. Now let's go find the Digidestined kids."

Unbeknownst to the two digimon warriors they are being watched. What appears to be a small bug is actually a bug bot that is watching the two Digimon and overhearing every word they are saying. The bug sends all this information back to the source as it follows the two digimon.

_Unknown location (Normal pov)_

In a dark cold room there was a figure standing in the middle of the room surrounded by thousands of TV screens that were viewing the digital world. The cameras were from all parts of the digital world, including where all the TV monitors that helped the Digidestined kids enter the digital world.

The figure paid though close attention on the screen involving Leomon and Ogremon. The figure moved his hand as the screens began to change as they all focused on the screen with Leomon and Ogremon. The figure paid attention to what Ogremon just said as he moved his hand up to repeat what Ogremon says.

"Let's go then find the Digidestined kids," the figure rewinds and plays it again, "let's go then find the Digidestined kids," the figure rewinds again this time on the final three words Leomon said, "the Digidestined kids."

The figure smiles after hearing what he said and knew that the digimon would seek the help from the children. Just as the figure predicted it would happen. Now the real fun can begin and the next phase of his plan can be put into action.

Then a voice is heard from the room that sounded like a woman. "Looks like your prediction about them asking the children for help came true. Is now the time to attack?"

The figure shook his head a little knowing now is not the right time to make his move. "Not yet my dear, but very soon we will make our move. When the children arrive send out one of our toys to test out these children's strength and weaknesses."

"As you wish my darling," the figure turns back to the screens as they all showed a picture of the Digidestined girl, Kari Kamiya, "Soon my dear this world and your world will end and the best part is all of the deaths that will come will be your fault."

**Not a bad way to end the chapter huh? Yep I brought in Ogremon, Lemon, and other past Digimon from season one that we never got a chance to see again in season two. A damn shame too, because Leomon would have kicked as in season 2 and Ogremon, well in the end of season 2 we did see him but it wasn't the same.**

**Thanks again to my friend for his help on my chapter and I hope many liked how this chapter went. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. Don't need any flame reviews for this story. For those who did like it then leave me a review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Time for me to go, be safe during the summer, and goodbye everyone.**


	5. Chapter 6

**New chapter is here and let us continue where we left off. I want to thank my friend for his help on the chapter and helping me with my ideas. Thank you also to Greymon Leader, Malek, Animemerer, Kallin22, Wolf2, and Cybercorpsesnake for the reviews. Thanks a lot guys and I appreciate it. Now then time to begin since I doubt anyone is reading this part of the story. I don't own anything of Digimon just my OC. Let's begin and enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**It begins**

_(Normal pov)_

For six hours it has been raining and it doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon. For Kari this is a real pain in the ass because she wants it to end soon so she can introduce Rachel and Chris to her friends before they had to leave. Their grandmother is running late because she got stuck in traffic, but this was an hour ago so by know traffic is moving along, and she'll get here soon.

They haven't had a customer come in almost all day since it began pouring hard. So it was to let the Digimon not hide and have some fun. Renamon is on the floor meditating, while Lopmon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon play some games. Rachel is talking to Yolei about the digital world and how they get in through the computer. Kari looks over to see Chris getting some sleep since he told his friend how they slept in a crate to get to Japan and how it smelled like fish.

Kari smiles when she sees Chris sleeping. She has to admit he looks cute, cuter than T.K. and didn't go around telling people she is his girlfriend like Davis. She likes him as a friend, but does get annoyed that he thinks she belongs to him. She wishes he could be like T.K. who she did like once, but now she is glad to have him as her best friend. She knows he likes her, but she is glad he doesn't act like Davis does.

"Wow, that is soooo cool," Kari turns her attention towards Yolei and Rachel. "So you mean to tell me I could use my digivice to open a gateway into the Digital world?"

Yolei nods her head. "Yes, but you need to be careful. The Digital world looks cool, but there are dangerous Digimon who will hurt you guys."

Rachel didn't look worry. "If they come after me or Lopmon we will kick their asses."

Kari giggled seeing the attitude of Rachel and how it's different from her friends when they went into the Digital world for the first time. Sora told her when they went into the Digital world for the first time they were scared and confuse. When Kari went into the digital world she wasn't scared, except for losing her friends.

"Okay, just remember I warned you," said Yolei checking the time on the store's clock. "Listen, we're planning later today to go into the digital world. Do you and Chris want to come with us?"

"Of course, but first we have to go with my grandma and settle in," said Rachel as she hands a piece of paper to Yolei. "This is my grandmother's phone number so you guys can call us to let us know when you go into the Digital world."

Yolei puts the paper away and hands Rachel her phone number. "Here is my phone number as well so you can call us if you need anything."

Kari decides to hand Rachel her number as well. "Here is mine too."

Rachel smiles and puts both phone numbers as well. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this and I know Chris does too."

Chris lets out a loud yawn and continues sleeping causing the girls to giggle. Yolei goes to the back to call her parents to find out how things are going leaving the two teenage girls alone. "Soooo Rachel, Chris told me how you two met. Is it true?"

Rachel snickers and nods her head. "Oh yeah, but after our little meeting we became best of friends and I'm glad we met. I don't think I would have survived so long without his help."

"Wow," said Kari looking over at Lopmon who is on top of Gatomon and Hawkmon trying to make a pyramid. "So, how did you and Lopmon meet?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Not sure. I just woke up one morning and there she was in a big egg. Good thing she hatched too otherwise I would have eaten her or tossed the egg towards a car."

Kari stares at Rachel with a look of disbelief. "R-really?"

Rachel giggles. "Nah, I wouldn't have eaten the egg…tossed it to a car maybe. But only to assholes who deserve it. Like I said it's a good thing she hatched otherwise things could have turn messy."

Kari is shock by what Rachel was going to her digital egg. Then she remembers how her brother thought about cooking the egg. The good thing is Kari kept the egg close with her otherwise her brother might have done something bad to the Digital egg.

"So, how did you and Gatomon meet?" asked Rachel remembering how her friends never told her about how they met their Digimon.

"Well," Kari wasn't sure if she should tell her friend the truth since how she met Gatomon wasn't a good way, especially since it involved Myotismon. "We met when I went into the park and she followed me home."

Rachel stares at her friend with a dumbfound look. "Really? That's how you two met?"

Kari nods her head. "Yeah, other things happened as well, but I'll tell you later."

Rachel points her finger towards Kari. "I'll hold you to that." A car pulls up and begins to honk towards the store. "That must be my grandma."

"I guess you guys have to go now?" asked Kari disappointed that her new friends are leaving.

"Yeah, sorry Kari but we'll see each other later," Rachel grabs her cold soda and walks towards Chris. She then moves her soda can towards Chris's face waking up the young boy. "Wake up!"

Chris jumps up after feeling the cold soda pressed against his face. "Damn it Rachel, stop doing that!"

Rachel begins to laugh. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyways my grandma is here so say goodbye to your girlfriend while I get Lopmon."

Chris begins to blush with what his friend said. "She's not my…never mind." Chris walks over towards Kari and smiles at the young girl. "I guess I have to go now. We'll see each other later right?"

Kari nods her head. "Of course, we're going to see each other later when we go into the digital world."

"Oh sweet," said Chris excited to go into the digital world for the first time. "Do you think your friends will like me?"

Kari smiles and places her hand on Chris's hand. "I know they will. I like you and I'm glad I met you…and um Rachel too."

Chris can see Kari blushing, but doesn't say anything about it. "I'm glad I met you too."

As the two teenage kids stare at each other smiling, Rachel passes by carrying some snacks in her backpack. "Hey by the way tell Yolei I'll pay her back later. Tell her to put this on my tab!"

Rachel runs towards the car with Lopmon on her head. Kari snaps out of her thoughts when she realizes what Rachel just did. "You don't have a tab!"

Chris sighs in annoyance. "Sorry about that and I promise I'll make sure she pays for every one of those snacks."

"Okay," Chris says his goodbyes to Kari then goes into the car with Renamon right behind him. Once they left Gatomon jumps on the counter as they watch their new friends leave. "You had fun Gatomon?"

Gatomon nods her head. "I like them and I see you like Chris too."

Kari nods her head admitting she does like Chris, but knows it's still too early to tell if she likes him or it's just a crush. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Yolei comes back and sets down some boxes from the back. "That was heavy. So anyways guys I was thinking…um where did Rachel and Chris go?"

"Oh, Rachel's grandma came and picked them up," said Kari explaining where their friends went.

"Ah, well I hope we see them," Yolei notices several snacks missing. "Where did the snacks go?"

"Um, I have to go to the back," Kari picks Gatomon up and runs to the back.

_Meanwhile (Chris's pov)_

Rachel sat in the front of the car with her grandmother while I sat in the back with Renamon and Lopmon. The good thing is Rachel's grandma doesn't seem to notice our two Digimon friends. I got a good look at her and see she's around in her 50's, short gray hair, tan skin, and is wearing a raincoat.

When I asked for her name she told me I can call her grandma. I found that weird, but she told me she doesn't mind if her granddaughter's friends called her that. With other people she'll tell them her name, but with friends of Rachel it's just grandma. I decided to go with it, especially since she is nice, and is letting me stay at her place.

While Rachel and her grandma talk, I look out the window watching as we drive by the city. It has been a long time since I've been to a city and I had to admit this city looks different from the ones I have seen before. There are no alleys where drug dealers sell drugs to people, no car chases where some idiot thinks they can outrun the cops, and the city looks clean. It's cleaner than any city or town I have been to.

I guess Rachel is right when she told me about how Japan is like. I just hope Kari's friends will like me. Rachel…I think will take time for them to get use to her. "So Chris, my granddaughter tells me you helped keep her out of trouble."

I snap out of my thoughts and turn towards Rachel's grandmother. "Huh? Oh yes I have ma'am."

The grandmother laughs quietly and shakes her head. "I bet it wasn't easy huh?"

"Hey!" shouted Rachel almost sounding insulted. "I'm not that bad."

"Rachel, you threw rock at a motorcyclist because he called you names and pushed a car from a guy who you called an asshole off a cliff," I said giving only two perfect examples out of the many Rachel has done.

"I say you should have done that with the man's car, but in front of the man," said Rachel's grandma which surprised me, but caused Rachel to giggle. "But your friend is right. There are other ways to settle conflict without violence."

Rachel crossed her arms and didn't look convince. "Oh yeah? How?"

"By using words to defeat your enemy and using them to beat them into submission," said Rachel's grandma who despite being old she is wise.

Rachel leans forward and hugs her grandmother. "Thanks grandma."

"So um grandma, do you have internet?" I ask so once Rachel and I make it to her grandma's place we can see if we can go into the Digital world.

"Of course I do. Just because I am old doesn't mean I keep up with today's world," said Rachel's grandma who honks at a motorist who tried to cut her off. "Hey! Don't you dare cut me off you punk!"

Renamon, Lopmon, and I look surprise by the elderly woman's outburst. She is like Rachel, in many ways. Lopmon leans towards me and whispers. "She yells like Rachel."

"Only she's older and doesn't act like a brat," whispered Renamon.

"I heard that," said Rachel a little tick from Renamon's comment.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Rachel's grandma.

"Nope, nothing grandma," said Rachel not wanting her grandmother to know about our digimon.

"Oh okay then well we're almost there. Once we arrive I'll make us some lunch," said Rachel's grandma.

"Sweet," said Rachel as she takes a bite out of her candy bar.

"Thank you so much ma'am," this day is starting to turn out pretty good. I hope it ends well.

_(Normal pov)_

Kari and Yolei finished stacking up the snacks that Rachel took. Yolei was not happy that her new friend took the snacks without paying, but she figures if Chris is with her he'll get her to pay them back. Kari even suggested that their new friends can get a job at the store so they can pay back the snacks.

Yolei agreed to it since she knows things get busy in her store, especially since summer is coming up. Many teenagers come by to buy a lot of snacks and sodas, while college students come by for the booze, and condoms. Kari was thinking of getting a summer job too like her brother did so she can have money ready when she gets out of high school. It's still long ways to go before that happens, but she likes being prepared.

"So Yolei, what did your parents say?" asked Kari wondering where Yolei's parents are at.

"They said they're going to stay at the hospital. There was a pileup on the highway and now they can't get back until it's cleared up," said Yolei who is looking out of the window seeing it's still pouring. It's a good thing her store is not in the lower part of town otherwise the water might rise and flood the store. "Ah man, I can't believe it's still raining. I wonder how long this is going to last?"

Kari shrugs her shoulders and turns to Gatomon who is resting on the counter. "Hey Kari, if it continues to rain when school gets out, then how will we meet up with the others?"

"That's true," said Hawkmon agreeing with his feline friend. "It's still too far for the others to get here, especially in this rain."

Kari thought about this and knew what they could do. "We can send them a text and tell them we'll meet them in the digital world."

"That's perfect, I'll let the others know," said Yolei taking out her phone and the paper with Rachel's grandmother's phone number. "Do you think the others will like Rachel and Chris?"

"Rachel, I'm not sure she'll get along with everyone at first," said Kari figuring with her friend's attitude it will be hard for her to get along with anyone. "But, I think with Chris he'll get along well with everyone."

Yolei smiles and stares at Kari. "Just like you two were earlier up stairs…alone?"

Kari feels her cheeks burning a little. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Yolei giggles seeing the reaction she is getting out of her friend. "Rachel overheard you two talking while she was in the shower. She told me everything and how you two were getting along so well. He is very cute you know."

Kari smiles and she admits that Chris is cute. Cuter than any boys she has met before. "Yeah, but still I just met him so can't do anything right now."

"Why not?" asked Yolei walks around the counter and faces her friend. "I asked Rachel he doesn't have a girlfriend, he's a good guy, and he won't a pig like Nathan."

Kari sighs remembering her first boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend Nathan. Then again she shouldn't call him an ex-boyfriend either because they weren't really dating. She met him at a party Ken had at his school and he invited his friends over. She meets Nathan who she thought was a nice guy and cute. They were going to go out until she found out he was hitting on Yolei. She told Kari about what happened and she ended it with the guy.

She did like him and thought he could be her first real boyfriend, but it wasn't meant to be. Davis and T.K. both wanted to try comforting Kari by asking her out, but she turned them down gently. It may have been last year, but she still wasn't ready to go out and find a guy to date. She needed time and if she did find someone she would want to get to know the guy first before going out.

Yolei places her hand on her friend's shoulder and tries to help her. "Look, how about this. We go to the digital world and see how things go okay? We can talk about this later if you want."

Kari smiles and nods her head. "Deal and thank you Yolei."

"No problem," said Yolei as she sends the text messages to her friends. "Now then, I'm going to go upstairs and make some lunch okay? Hawkmon, want to help?"

Hawkmon nods his head. "Of course let's go."

"Kari, stay here with Gatomon and keep an eye on the store please," said Yolei as she runs upstairs with Hawkmon.

Gatomon goes to Kari and rubs her head against her partner's shoulder. "Do you really like Chris?"

Kari smiles and pets her friend's head. "We'll see how things go first, then I'll tell you."

_Digital world (Leomon's pov)_

Ogremon and I made it to the Primary village, where all baby Digimon are born and raised. Elecmon is in charge of keeping the baby digimon safe until they grow up. It's a big job for a rookie level Digimon, but he does good work protecting, and raising them.

In fact, this is where I was reborn after the battle against the Dark Masters ended. I owe the Digidestined kids for their hard work and help on restoring this village. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be back and so would the other digimon who were destroyed by the Dark Masters.

"Leomon, welcome back it's good to see you again," said Elecmon until he sees Ogremon behind Leomon. "Why is he here?"

"It's okay Elecmon, he's with me," I said trying to avoid a conflict between both my friends. "We came here because we wanted to warn you of a dark evil returning the Digital world. One that is far darker than anything we have encountered, even darker than the Dark Masters and Myotismon."

Elecmon sighs fearing this day would come again. "I guess no matter how much we try, peace will never exist huh?"

I shake my head understanding my friend's disappointment. "I'm afraid not. I came here because we need to get all the eggs to safety. Gennai told me there is a safe place where the eggs can be placed until this conflict is resolved."

"I see," Elecmon turns to Ogremon and narrows his eyes at him. "And you're willing to help us out? I would have thought with evil rising again you would be working for them."

"Hey!" Ogremon aims his bone club at Elecmon. "I may be a virus-type Digimon, that doesn't mean I'll side with those clowns. Besides I prefer to do things on my own then work for anyone else."

Elecmon sighs not trusting Ogremon, but he knew there isn't much choice. "Very well, I'll go find Monzaemon to see if he'll help us out."

Just then we heard a loud crash nearby. We look over at the direction of the crash and see whatever crashed here is big. "Ogremon, let's go check it out. Elecmon, go get backup and get the eggs out."

Elecmon nods his head. "You got it and good luck guys."

Ogremon and I take off towards the direction of where the crash is. "Hey Leomon, you think it's them?"

I nod my head. "I do, let's end this."

I feel my body glowing as begin to digivolve. "Leomon, Digivolve to…SaberLeomon." I digivolve into my Mega-form and head towards the crash to end this fighting before the children get involve.

_Unknown Location (Normal pov)_

In a dark cold room the figure who was keeping an eye on Leomon and Ogremon earlier is once again watching through his monitors. He saw the two digimon arriving to the Primary Village and he knew that would be a perfect place to test out his new weapons. If all goes according to plan then he will begin his second phase of his plan.

"Darling," a shadowy female figure appears behind and wraps her dark arms around the male figure. "Leomon has digivolved and is heading towards our toy. Is it time?"

The male figure nods his head and places his hands on the female figure's arms. "Yes, send out our new weapons and let's see how a mega level does again our special toys. If they fail then there is always our new pet."

A loud roar can be heard echoing the room causing the female figure to open her glowing red eyes. "Why don't we send him now?"

"Soon my dear soon," the male figure focuses his attention on the monitor where SaberLeomon and Ogremon are approaching the crash site. "Let's just see how things play out and then we'll send our pet to have his fun."

The female figure kisses the male figure on the cheek and nods her head. "Very well and if our pet fails, can I play?"

The male figures smiles. "Of course."

**Chapter is done sorry for making it short, but I thought this would be better. Kari and Chris have some feelings for each other. The new kid better watch out for Davis and T.K. Leomon and Ogremon have a fight coming their way. Think they have a chance? Find out next time to see what happens next. Thank you to my friend who helped me with the chapter and looked over it. Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative please. If you don't like how the chapter went then don't leave a review. Be safe and see you all next time folks. **


	6. Chapter 7

**New chapter and we are going to get to some of the fights soon. Now again I haven't tried writing any fights involving Digimon so I hope they will be good. I'm sure you all will also like what I got in store for this chapter, especially the little surprise at the end. The title I think is a dead giveaway, but I guess I'll leave it up to you the readers what you think. For now let's get started on the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Digimon just my OC. Let's begin and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**The Dark Tower**

_Digital world (Leomon's pov)_

Ogremon and I made it towards the location of the crash, but see there is nothing and no one around. We split up and can't seem to find the source of the explosion. I know it came from around here somewhere, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Either whatever was here left before we arrived or it's still here, but it's hiding.

"If it's _them_ then where are they?" I said to myself wonder if this is their attempt to play mind games with us or something is here, but we can't see it.

"Hey Leomon, over here I found something!" I ran towards where Ogremon called me from.

I arrived and I see him standing next to a big boulder. "What is it? You said you found something."

"I did, see?" Ogremon picks up a rock and backs away. The he tosses the rock towards a big boulder causing a bright light to appear the moment the rock hits the boulder. "I swung my club at the rock and it shocked me. Something is there, but I don't know what it is."

Something is there indeed, but we need to find out what it is. I picked up another rock with my tail then I tossed it above the boulder. Sure enough the bright light appeared blocking the rock causing me to see something is there, but it's camouflaged.

"It looks like we found what we have been looking forward," I said realizing whatever crashed here is right in front of us. "Let's tear this down."

Before I could do anything we hear some sort of whistling sound being heard. "What is that?" asked Ogremon just like me trying to figure out where the sound is coming from.

"I'm not sure," I said unsure where the sound is coming from either until we see a bright light appearing before the boulder. The light reveals several small figures appearing and all we could see besides their figures is a glowing red light. "But it looks like we got company."

_Human world (Normal pov)_

Kari and Yolei are finishing up getting things ready for when they travel to the digital world. The rained stopped for an hour which gave the girls time to leave the store and head over to Kari's home where her parents left to go see Tai. Yolei called her parents and they are okay with them closing the store since they are heading back.

The two girls ordered some food and now are waiting for school to end so they can contact their friends. The girls want to tell their friends what they are planning to do and that they're going to meet their new friends in the Digital World. Right now Yolei and Hawkmon are looking for a good place where to meet without running into any bad Digimon.

Kari in the meantime is in the living room watching some TV, while Gatomon is resting on her friend's lap. "Sheesh, there's nothing good on TV right now and this rain is not stopping."

Gatomon looks over and sees it began raining again. "At least we're inside, all nice and warm."

Kari giggles in agreement with her friend. "Yeah, still I wish it would stop raining so I can go ride my bike."

"At least in the Digital world we don't have to worry about it raining," said Gatomon knowing it doesn't rain in the Digital world.

"That is good," said Kari glad there won't be any rain where they're going.

"Hey Kari, I got Cody and the others through a video cam!" shouted Yolei getting her friend's attention.

Kari gets up with Gatomon and goes into her room where on her computer screen her friends are online. "Hey guys, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"The teachers let us out when it stopped raining so we can head home," said Cody one of the Digidestined kids whose Digimon partner is Armadillomon. "We stayed behind so we can go to the Digital world."

"That's good, is Ken there too?" asked Yolei.

On cue another video chat opens up revealing to be Ken Ichijouji, another Digidestined kid and his Digimon partner, Wormmon sitting on his lap. "Hey guys, sorry if you were waiting for me. I got stuck in traffic and had to walk the rest of the way back home."

"I hope you didn't get wet Ken," said Yolei worried for Ken.

"I'm fine, I got home just as it began raining again," said Ken reassuring Yolei he's okay.

"Oh well that's good," said Yolei smiling nervously.

Davis, another Digidestined whose Digimon partner is Veemon, comes to the screen when he moves Cody out of the way. "Hey, is Kari with you? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Kari sighs in annoyance. "I'm fine Davis, _Yolei_ and I are both fine."

"Oh good for Yolei," said Davis causing Cody to push Davis out of the way.

"Sorry about that, he's been worried all day for you since he didn't see you in class," said Cody explaining why Davis was worried for Kari.

"I told T.K. I would be at the store. Didn't he tell Davis?" asked Kari when T.K. appears on the screen.

"I told him, but he didn't believe me," said T.K. remembering hearing Davis say why Kari would contact T.K. and not him. He messed up his name, but he didn't bother correcting his friend because he is getting tired of doing it.

"Well I just don't know why she didn't tell me either that's all," said Davis not wanting to admit that he doesn't like how close T.K. and Kari are.

Yolei decides to change the subject. "Anyways, you guys did get our message about our new Digidestined friends, right?"

The four kids nod their heads and show the messages they all got. "Yeah, we got them, but are you sure we should bring them to the Digital world?"

Kari nods her head. "We're sure and besides I think it will be nice for their Digimon to have a look around their old home since from what they told us they haven't been there since they met their friends."

"That's a really long time," said Veemon even though the girls couldn't see him on the screen, but is heard.

"Ya think our new friends will be ready when they go into the Digital world?" asked Armadillomon who didn't appear on screen, but can be heard.

"Oh yes, they have traveled a long way to get here and their Digimon look very strong," said Hawkmon.

"That's good, I can't wait to meet them," said Wormmon who is looking forward to make more friends.

"Same here," said Ken as he takes out his Digivice. "So, shall we get going?"

"Sure, let's get going," said Yolei as she takes out her Digivice.

"Wait, we need to tell Chris and Rachel we're heading to the Digital world," said Kari reminding Yolei they couldn't take off without informing their friends.

"I know, I told Rachel we'll contact them once we're inside so we can meet where they'll appear," said Yolei explaining why they need to go into the Digital world now. "That way we won't waste so much time finding them and they won't run into any trouble."

"Oh, okay then sorry," said Kari a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, now let's get going guys!" shouted Yolei as the Digidestined kids point their digivices at the computer just as the Digital gate appears and soon they are sucked into the computer heading straight towards the Digital world.

_Meanwhile (Chris's pov)_

Rachel and I made it to her grandmother's place where we unpacked then were shown to our rooms. The grandmother then left to go see some friends, but will be back later in the day. She made us some food to eat and if we need anything to give her a call. This is good since it means she won't be here when we go into the Digital world and ask where we went.

After finishing lunch Rachel went to work on the computer to find the gate she told me about that Yolei told her lets us go into the Digital world. While she works with Lopmon on finding the gate I decided to have a look around the house with Renamon just so I know where everything goes in the house.

"Man, this place is big. I didn't know Rachel's grandma is rich," I said noticing some of the many expensive items the grandmother has all over the house.

"I don't think she's rich," said Renamon as she rubs her paw against the wooden walls. "But I doubt she's poor either."

"How do you know?" I asked lifting a picture frame and see a picture of a young woman wearing a kimono dress and standing next to her is an older man wearing a police uniform. The picture looks old since it's in black and white and the uniform of the police officer doesn't look like the modern day ones I have seen since we got here.

"Just a feeling," said Renamon as she walks towards me and sees the picture. "Do you think that's her?"

I nod my head guessing the woman on the picture must be Rachel's grandmother. "Yeah, I wonder what happened to the grandfather."

"Well from what we have seen happens to officers on the job I think we can guess what happened," said Renamon hinting what happened to the grandfather.

I then realize what probably happened and I put the picture back. "That must have been tough for her, to lose her husband like that and spend who knows how many years without him."

Renamon nods her head and wraps her arms around me. "Well, she looks to be okay to me and with us here I'm sure she'll be happy to have some company."

I lean my head against Renamon's body and look up at her smiling. "You're right and I'm sure she's happy to have her granddaughter here. I just hope she can handle Rachel better than we did."

A book is flow towards me hitting me right on the head and knocking me to the floor. "I heard that you doofus."

"Damn it Rachel that hurt!" I shouted feeling a bump on my head.

"Well you deserve it for insulting your friend," said Rachel trying to act hurt from my comments earlier. "You shouldn't say such mean things towards me, your best friend."

"Rachel, you know what I say is the truth and I know you're trying to make me feel bad," I said knowing Rachel is acting hurt. "I'm not falling for it again."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, can't blame a girl for trying. Now come on I found the gate."

"Cool," Renamon and I follow Rachel into the computer room where Lopmon is on the chair.

"Hey Rachel, how do we get in the Digital world?" asked Lopmon curious on how we _do_ get in the Digital world.

"Yolei said we take out our Digivice, we hold it against the screen and say 'Digi-port open', then we're inside," said Rachel explaining how we get the gate to open and travel into the Digital world.

"Sooooo which one of us should go first?" I ask wondering who is going to go first and step through the portal.

"Hmmm I'll do it," said Rachel as she moves her Digivice towards the screen. "If anything happens to me do me one favor…make sure for my funeral I don't wear a stupid ugly dress."

"You got it," I said knowing Rachel being buried in a dress is something she doesn't want.

"Okay, here we go," Rachel points the Digivice at the computer with Lopmon on her shoulder. "Digi-port…open!"

_Digital World (Normal pov)_

The gang arrives in the Digital world wearing their alternate outfits they always wear when they teleport into the Digital world. Not that they mind their new outfits are in their view cool, but they wonder how come when they go into the Digital world their outfits change, while with the original Digidestined kids their outfits never changed.

The group head over towards the destination where their new friends will be meeting them. Yolei picked the area because it's near Primary village. She told her friends it's a good place for their new friends to learn about Digimon eggs and how when a good Digimon is destroyed in the Digital world they are brought back as eggs, while Virus type Digimon disappear.

"So guys, what are our new friends like?" asked Cody curious about the new Digidestined kids.

"Are they nice like their Digimon?" asked Veemon who is also curious to meet the Digimon partners.

"Lopmon is nice and is funny," said Hawkmon explaining how Lopmon drank a gallon of soda and belched out the ABCs. "Renamon though, I couldn't get a reading on her."

"I agree," said Gatomon agreeing with her friend. "She kept to herself, she was quiet, and didn't talk to us."

"Wow, did you guys asked her why?" asked Patamon sitting on T.K.'s head.

"Nope, Rachel is well," Yolei wasn't sure how to tell her friends what Rachel is like. "Let's just say it's going to take some time for you guys to get used to her and for her to get used to you guys."

"Hey Kari, what can you tell us about Chris?" asked T.K. curious about Renamon's human partner.

"Well," Kari was trying to come up with words to describe Chris that isn't cute since she knows Davis will dislike him.

"He's cute, nice, and Kari likes him," said Yolei causing the young Digidestined girl of Light to blush.

"Yolei!" Kari is upset that her friend told the others what she thinks about Chris. Oh she'll get her back for this that's for sure.

Yolei giggles and continues with her explanation. "He's an orphan like Rachel. They traveled together all over America and they traveled here to live with Rachel's grandmother."

"Whoa, so their orphans and they traveled all the way here?" asked Cody who felt sorry for their friends and knows what it's like losing a family member.

"Is this true Kari?" asked T.K. a little sad that Kari likes someone who isn't him.

Kari nods her head. "Well, I don't like him like him I just think he's cute and he is nice."

This did not sit well with Davis who didn't like this new kid trying to make a move on his girl. He knows he isn't with Kari, but it doesn't mean it will happen one day. He wonders why Kari is interested in this guy and what makes him so special.

"Hey Yolei, do they know how to get into the Digital world?" asked Cody.

"Sure, I showed Rachel how and to wait for us when we arrive," said Yolei reminding herself to try texting her friends to see where they're at. "Let's see if they're already here."

Before she could send a text message they hear a loud explosion nearby. The kids look over and see dark smoke appearing across the forest. "What is that?" asked Armadillomon.

"I don't know, but we should check it out," said Davis knowing there could be trouble.

"But shouldn't we wait for Chris and Rachel?" asked Cody.

"We can't," said Ken knowing why they can't call for their new friends. "They haven't fought evil Digimon before so we should handle this before they arrive."

"I agree, let's go," said Kari as she takes out her Digivice. **I just hope Chris and Rachel haven't arrived yet. I wouldn't want them to get hurt if they get involved in the fight.**

_(Unknown pov)_

"So they arrived," I said watching through the monitors as the 6 Digidestined kids head towards the fighting. "Good, now the test can begin. Have those fools Leomon and Ogremon been taken care of?"

"Almost done dear," said my beautiful dark angel wrapping her long arms around me. "Shall I go play with the children?"

"No no," I said not wanting to risk my angel destroying the children so soon. "Let's let our new pet take care of them."

My angel giggles and then kisses me on the cheek. "All right, but if they survived can I play with them?"

"Of course," I continue to watch the monitor and wait to see how strong these kids will be against my new dark pet.

_Human world (Normal pov)_

"Well, this day couldn't get any worse than it is now," said Renamon watching Rachel bang against the computer.

"Son of bitch! Work you stupid motherfucking machine!" shouted Rachel banging against the computer, while Lopmon tries to calm her down.

"Rachel, stop! You'll break it!" shouted Lopmon trying to calm her friend down.

"Hell no this stupid thing must pay for not opening!" shouted Rachel who takes out a sledgehammer, but Chris stops her.

Chris takes it away from her and sets it down. "Look, contact Yolei and find out why this isn't working. Maybe you didn't do it right."

"No no, I wrote down all she said and I even asked for details just in case," said Rachel showing what she wrote. "I don't get what went wrong…maybe I didn't say it right."

"Here let me try," said Chris as he moves his Digivice towards the computer. "Digi-port open...please?"

Nothing happened which causes Rachel to pick up a nail gun but Renamon took it away. "Where are you getting this stuff?"

"That doesn't matter," said Rachel as she points to the computer. "What does matter is, why this stupid thing isn't working?"

"Maybe we should ask Yolei and find out," said Chris guessing whatever is wrong she would know.

"Fine, let me contact her," said Yolei as she gets on the computer and sends her a text. A minute later she got a response, but the message is short. "Can't talk, will call us back?"

"I guess they're busy," said Chris assuming that is why her message is short.

"Son of a bitch!" Rachel kicks the computer and the digital gate opens covering the humans and their Digimon in a bright light. All four scream as the light sucks them into the computer and towards the Digital world.

_Meanwhile (Kari's pov)_

T.K. and I headed towards the location where the fighting is going on. Their Digimon, Gatomon and Patamon armored Digivolved into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon so they can fly towards the area before their friends get there so they can assess the situation.

"We're almost there," said Pegasusmon as they approach the source of the explosion.

"Stay alert, whatever is going on we'll need to be ready for anything," said T.K. not wanting to take any risks if they run into trouble.

"Kari, you sure you didn't want Chris and his friends to help us? This could be a good learning experience for them," said Nefertimon knowing Kari is looking out for their friends, but they would have to learn how to fight an evil Digimon sooner or later.

"I just don't want them to go through what we went through. Remember how hard it was for Yolei when we destroyed LadyDevimon?" asked Kari causing her Digimon partner to remember how Yolei didn't like destroying a Digimon, even if it was evil, but she knew they had to. LadyDevimon was going to hurt more people and they had no choice but to put her down.

T.K. agrees with Kari and doesn't want their new friends to have that burden. He then spots something nearby and alerts his friend. "Kari, I see something. Is that?"

Kari looks over and tries to get view of what T.K. is seeing. Once she does she gasps. "It can't be."

"Pegasusmon, land somewhere nearby so we can alert the others," said T.K. as he looks over the direction where the explosion came from.

"What do you see T.K.?" asked Kari wondering what her friend sees.

T.K gets a good view of what he sees and is shock. "It can't be."

Kari looks over and sees what her friend sees. She knows what it is and whispers quietly at what she had hoped would never return to the Digital world. "A Control spiral."

**The Control Spirals are back. Is the mysterious man the new Digimon emperor? Why can't Chris and Rachel go into the Digital world? What happened to Leomon and Ogremon? Will the dark rings return to enslave all the Digimon? Find out next time to find out what is going to happen when the kids find the control spiral.**

**Also I want to thank my friend who remains anonymous for his help in the story and the ideas I go over with him. Thanks a lot and thank you to all the readers who read the story. Thanks guys and I appreciate the reviews you leave. Please some reviews to let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and please nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care and see you all next time.**

**Also I wanted to leave this small message. Today is Patriot's Day, but it's also the day 12 years ago the United States was attacked by terrorist who hijacked four planes and cost the lives of so many innocent people. Three of the planes got to their targets and killed many innocent people, but the thanks to the actions of the brave people onboard the fourth plane they were able to keep the terrorist from reaching their target, and take more lives.**

**Thank you to the brave men and women in the army who continue to protect this country and keep their love ones safe. I also want to thank the men and women who on 9/11 went to help as many people as they could. Thank you for your bravery, your dedication, and your sacrifice to help save the lives you saved. All of you, the soldiers, the fire fighters, the police officers, and everyone else thank you. You are all truly, heroes.**


End file.
